New Lights
by SlytherinLover99
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was in love with Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. They were a perfectly happy couple... or so it would have seemed in the eyes of an outsider. Yet, a different girl happened to turn his life around. One-shot in Scorpius's POV. Scorose. Parallel fic to Shooting Stars.


**A.N.: Hey everyone! Short little one-shot I wrote inspired by my other fic, Shooting Stars. They are parallel fics, both about the same few months in Rose and Scorpius's seventh year. Shooting Stars is in Rose's perspective, while New Lights (this story) is in Scorpius's perspective. They are different enough to be read as separate fics, but they work better and make more sense if both are read. Anyway, enjoy!**

October, 2014

Scorpius quickly glanced at his watch. They had quite a bit of time still left. He searched the dance floor till he saw the redhead talking to a girl he did not know.

He walked towards the two girls before gently placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, I—"

"Scorpius!" Rose squealed. "You _must _meet Abigail!"

"Who?" Scorpius asked, confused, momentarily forgetting about the girl in front of him.

Rose sighed and gestured to Abigail. "Abigail, Scorpius. Scorpius, Abigail."

"Hello," Abigail greeted quietly.

Scorpius quickly assessed her. She was pretty, alright. She was shorter than Rose, with straight brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. But what really caught Scorpius's attention were her piercing emerald green eyes. For the dance, she had applied eye liner and mascara as well, making her eyes almost glow.

Scorpius gave a curt nod to her and faced Rose. "Come on," Scorpius urged her.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Merlin, men are _so _impatient these days!" Rose complained. She gave Abigail a short apology before leaving the Great Hall with her date.

They kept walking till they reached the Astronomy Tower.

Rose grumbled. "_Now_ are you going to tell me why you dragged me all the way up here?"

"Hush," Scorpius responded patiently.

He held her hand and walked her over to the railing.

"Look," he told her.

From the height of the Astronomy Tower, everything could be seen. The mountains and the Forbidden Forest were far off in the distance. She could see Hagrid's Hut and the Great Lake, ripples catching her attention, probably created by the Giant Squid. The entire view see to her was cloaked in all shades of blue. But what caught her attention was the sky. The stars seemed to glisten in the night.

Rose was stunned. "Scorpius… it's beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Scorpius whispered wistfully

A pregnant silence fell upon them.

"Do you—Do you come here often?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To think. I love it here. It's so peaceful and serene. I often think about you. You're so amazing—"

"Aww! Scorpius, that's—"

"Just let me finish, Rose. Please," Scorpius pleaded. "I love you, Rose. I really do."

Rose stared at him.

"Say something, Rose," Scorpius begged. "Say something."

"I—I … I don't know what to say," Rose mumbled.

Scorpius's heart fell. If she didn't know what to say, that meant she didn't love him back. He mentally slapped himself.

_Idiot, idiot! Of course she never felt that way about you. Stupid, stupid! _Scorpius mentally scolded himself.

"I'm just so… confused," Rose added.

Hope. Suddenly hope filled Scorpius. There was still a chance.

"Why are you confused?" he asked gently.

Rose looked away and gazed outside, but Scorpius had already noticed the tears beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"Scorpius… my whole life, I've been told to stay away from you. You were supposed to be a cocky little bastard that would get me in trouble. And I listened to my family for awhile. I stayed away from you for five years. But after that project we were assigned to work together on last year, I saw a different boy than the one I had heard about. I started to fall for you, Scorpius," Rose explained.

Tears were now readily trailing down Rose's cheeks. Scorpius didn't understand why this was so difficult for her.

"Yet, this amazing boy never kept surprising me. I really want to say 'I love you', Scorpius, but I can't. That will take our relationship to a whole other level. My family and friends hate you, but now, they'll hate you even more. They'll hate me. I love you, but I'm so afraid to take this step. I'm falling in love for the first time, Scorpius. I—I don't want to mess up," Rose finished.

Scorpius stared at Rose. She was still looking outside. He gently took his hand and pushed her face so her eyes now met his.

"Rose, do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then fuck the world. They can do whatever they please. It will be us against the world, alright? I'll always be there for you. I love you, Rose. I'll never let you get hurt."

XXXXX

November, 2014

"Just saying, I am _horrible _at herbology," Scorpius said.

"Not to worry, I'm rather good," Abigail replied.

Scorpius snorted. "Rather full of yourself, aren't you?"

"No. Just honest," Abigail replied simply. "Now let's get started on our project."

They walked together to the library. Professor Sprout had excused them early so that they could work on their partner project.

"So," Scorpius began. He hated awkward silences. "You're friends with Rose?"

"Yep. We both are in Ravenclaw, but we never really got to know each other before this year."

Scorpius chuckled. "Rose practically worshiped you that day at the dance. Did you two meet then?"

"Yeah. We both hit off when we found out we both liked the same band."

"One Love?"

"Yes."

"Not many people like that band."

"That's why Rose was so excited."

"Oh."

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"You don't say much, so you?" Scorpius grumbled.

"No. I don't open up to people very quickly. Even you, Scorpius Malfoy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said defensively.

"You're popular, good-looking, smart, and you used to be the Slytherin playboy before you settled down with Rose."

"So?"

Abigail stopped walking suddenly, causing Scorpius to stop walking as well. She looked at him.

"Girls fall for you. You're used to people liking you. But I'm different. If you want me to open up to you, you better work for it." Abigail retorted, before swiftly walking again, leaving Scorpius behind.

Scorpius felt like he had been slapped, but subconsciously, a smirk danced on his lips. He liked a challenge.

XXXXX

December, 2014

"Stop doing that," Scorpius snapped.

"What?" Abigail asked, annoyed. "Get back to work."

"Stop twirling your hair!" Scorpius retorted, frustrated.

Abigail smirked. "Why? Does it disturb you?"

"Yes. It does," he muttered, looking down at his textbook.

Abigail chuckled. Scorpius was a nice kid, but he got annoyed rather easily. It was funny to see his face flush and watch his mercury orbs darken.

She remembered telling him last month he had to earn her respect… and he did. He actually went above and beyond expectation. She hated to admit it, because Scorpius already had a girlfriend, but Abigail was afraid she might have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy.

XXXXX

January, 2015

"Scorpius!" Abigail squealed.

"Will you give in then?" Scorpius joked in an evil voice.

"Never!" Abigail shrieked, while laughing hysterically.

"Well then I won't stop!" he retorted childishly, continuing to furiously tickle her.

"STOP!" she tried screaming angrily, but resulted in a fit of giggles.

Suddenly, her body's defense mechanism turned on and she began kicking him, but missing by a long shot.

"You have no aim at all," Scorpius snorted.

And then—

"GOOD LORD, WOMAN!"

Scorpius fell on the floor, withering in pain.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again, yeah?" he moaned.

Abigail giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Scorpius felt his check heat up.

"And you said I had no aim, whatsoever," she teased, before skipping away.

Despite the pain, Scorpius laughed. His crotch may have gotten a severe beating, but if that's what it meant to get a kiss from this girl, then it was sure worth it.

With his excitement about this new girl intact, his fiery redheaded girlfriend was forgotten. In fact, in Scorpius's heart, she had been second best for a long time now…

XXXXX

Early February, 2015

"What the hell, Rose!" Scorpius grumbled.

It was seven in the morning and way too early to wake up on a Saturday.

Rose laughed. "I was just playing around, stupid."

"Yeah? Well, don't," Scorpius snapped. Her laughter no longer made his heart race. In fact, at the moment, he would have liked to do nothing more than slap her o the face.

Scorpius mentally slapped himself. This was the girl he was in _love _with. He _had _to love everything about her. He blamed his previous thoughts on the fact that it was too early in the morning to be thinking straight.

Scorpius rolled out of bed. "Hey, I'm gonna go work on my project, okay, honey?" He knew Abigail would make everything sane again.

Rose looked a little upset, but nodded nevertheless. "Do you want to… walk around after you're done working?" Rose suggested.

"Umm… sure. Okay," Scorpius hastily responded, as he dragged himself towards the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Scorpius made his way to the Ravenclaw common room. Abigail had showed his where they were located and had given him the password in case he ever wanted to talk to her. At first, it was only for academic reasons only, but overtime, they both frequently visited for personal reasons too.

He quickly said the password and barged into the common room. Quickly scanning the room, he noticed Abigail was not there. He realized she was probably still sleeping. After all, it _was _very early t be up on a Saturday morning.

Scorpius walked up to a young first-year playing Exploding Snap with her friends. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Could you please go and call down Abigail Dalton from the girls' dormitories? She's a seventh-year," he asked.

Giving a shy nod, the girl quickly an up and called her. She and her group of friends left soon after, leaving the common room empty. Several minutes later, Abigail trudged down the stairs, still looking half asleep.

The moment she saw Scorpius's face, her face completely brightened.

"Scorpius!" she cried out, surprised, but happy all the same.

She ran up to him and hugged him. Only then did she realize the grim look on his face.

"Scorpius… what's wrong?" Abigail asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Abigail gave him a look. Finally, Scorpius let out a hollow laugh.

"I… I'm confused, Abigail. About Rose."

Abigail's heart sped up. Was Scorpius going to break up with Rose?

"I get so annoyed with her, Abigail. I'm so scared… what if I don't love her anymore?" he whispered, his voice breaking at the end.

This was her chance. She had t show him. She _had _to.

She took a step forward, closer to him, till they were almost face to face. "Scorpius… don't be mad, okay?"

Scorpius could only nod. Their sudden proximity was making him breathless.

With his permission, Abigail stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She wove her fingers through his hair, nails raking his scalp. Scorpius moaned as his tongue unconsciously met hers. He knew he should push her away. Tell her to stop. But he couldn't. This… this felt so… _right_. He let himself go. But the moment Abigail was pulling his shirt off, he suddenly snapped out of it and pushed her away, harshly.

He looked at the spot behind her head, refusing to look at Abigail herself in fear of what emotions he might see on her face. He clenched her eyes shut. "Stop. Stop," Scorpius whispered, walking backwards. "What have I done?" he moaned. "What have I done?"

XXXXX

Later February, 2015

"Nice game, huh?" Scorpius shouted to Stephano Zabini. Their victory again Gryffindor had given them a major lead above all the other houses.

Stephano ran up to him. "Absolutely excellent, _Captain_," he responded playfully, stressing Scorpius position as the Slytherin Captain and seeker.

"Scorpius!" a voice shouted in the distance.

Looking around for the source of the sound, Scorpius saw a familiar face that he recognized. Shit, it was Abigail. Not good.

"Scorpius!" Abigail cried breathlessly, as she ran across the pitch.

"Go away, Dalton," Scorpius replied harshly.

She flinched at the use of her last name. "Stop avoiding me," she said steadily.

"I'm not avoiding you," Scorpius quickly retorted.

Anger flared through Abigail. "You're not avoiding me?!" she screeched. "That's total bullshit, Scorpius, and you know it!"

"Ab—"

"Stop!" she shouted. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't miss me. That you didn't like that kiss. That you don't have a crush on me! Then I'll leave. I'll never bother you again."

Seconds passed into minutes before Scorpius finally made a decision. He really liked Abigail, but he _loved _Rose, didn't he? But all the fights her had had with Rose recently… was it possible to fall _out _of love?

He finally mumbled to the ground, "I can't."

Scorpius didn't look up, but if he had, he would have seen a smile spreading across Abigail's face.

XXXXX

March, 2015

"I need to break up with her. Rose," Scorpius stated. Abigail and him were huddled together on the loveseat in the Ravenclaw common room together.

"Then do it, honey," Abigail replied.

"I know, but _how_? How do I just tell her that I'm breaking up with her when I supposedly love her one day and then start dating you the next?! She'll know I've been cheating on her and it'll break her…"

"She'll find out eventually, Scorpius. It's better you tell her now," Abigail advised.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Scorpius knew she was right. But it didn't make him feel any better. He was still what he was. A cheater.

XXXXX

June, 2015

Days and turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Months till the day of graduation. Yet, even though this was the day he had been looking forward to for as long as he could remember, he was not happy. No, he was fucking miserable. All because of a girl by the name of Rose Nymphadora Weasley.

He would never forget the heartbreak in her eyes the day she caught him and Abigail together. Nor the dullness in her movements when he slowly watched her fall apart for months in the distance. All because of a boy by the name of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Lost in his own thoughts and memories, he jumped a little when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He raised a blond brow up, as if to question the boy's motives.

The boy glared at him for a few seconds before promptly sticking out his hand with a letter in it.

"For you. From the redhead girl," the boy grunted.

As he grabbed the letter, he could hear the boy mutter, "The fucking beautiful girl that rejected me," under his breath. Scorpius couldn't help but smirk because he knew that Rose wouldn't have given him the time of her day. The boy gave him one final glare before storming off.

He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For everything. For not understanding. But I understand you now and I forgive you. I still love you, but if you love Abigail, stay with her. Thank you for being the best boyfriend I ever had._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Scorpius wanted to cry. He really badly did, but he knew he had to hold it in. At least for now. He knew Rose would be watching.

He had never before admired a woman as much as he admired Rose Weasley at that moment. She had forgiven _him_. She had been the bigger person throughout this, the _better _person. He had to show his appreciation for her. He also knew he would never forget her. Ever. But how to show her both of these things?

He conjured a simple, yet elegant red rose out of thin air before walking towards Abigail, who was talking with her friend.

"Scorpius!" Abigail squealed. "Meet Eliza! Bit late now, but—"

Scorpius had grabbed Abigail's arm and dragged her to a private area in the Great Hall where no one could hear them. He had had a strange sense of déjà vu, and didn't like it one bit.

"I love you, Abigail," he said in a rushed whisper, tears shinning in her eyes.

Abigail gave a confused smile, but was happy, nonetheless. "I know, Scorpius. I love you, too. But where is all this coming from?"

"I just love you," he replied. "Never forget that." He placed the rose in her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips..

But unknown to both of them, Rose Weasley was watching the whole exchange, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

~FIN~

**A.N.: Did you like it? What did you think about the red rose? Yes, there is a message behind that. :) Please leave a review with your thoughts as it would make my day. Again, if you liked this fic, you might want to check out my other fic, Shooting Stars, in Rose's perspective. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
